


What they always wanted

by Vassbutt1991



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassbutt1991/pseuds/Vassbutt1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of repressed feelings and fantasies, Drew finally got what he always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What they always wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is for my best friend who has a crush on the twins :P This is my first fanfic ever published. It is unbetaed and English is not my first language so any mistakes remaining are entirely my own. It is a work of fiction, everything in here is for personal enjoyment and has nothing to do with the reality. With that said, please enjoy :)

Drew would be lying if he said he never thought about his twin brother in a sexual manner. Jonathan was very attractive. All the construction and renovations he was doing for his job did wonders on his physique.

He never made a move though. Never did anything to rise his brother's suspicion. He loved his brother too much to risk their relationship. Their relationship was great. They were working together and co-hosting successful tv shows. They were nearly inseparable. It had always been like that to be honest.

But Drew kept having these thoughts. These naughty, filthy thoughts about his dear brother. Oh, he tried to suppress them. Good god, did he try. After a few years he learned to live with them and to push them at the far end of his mind. But they came back rushing at the front of his mind in forms of images and entire fantasies when he found his brother naked in the bed of their newest clients.

Drew only came back to the house to check on Jonathan, if he needed Drew to get something to eat because he knew Jonathan would work overtime to finish the house on time. He wasn't expecting to enter the house and finding it empty of the camera crew and the lights off. He padded through the house calling his brother's name. There was no answer. He thought he could hear some faint sounds coming from the master bedroom. He made his way there in an assured pace. He pushed the door open, his brother's name on his lips and froze on the threshold.

There he was. Jonathan. Naked as can be, lying on the brand new king sized bed Jonathan had got delivered this very morning. Drew couldn't take his eyes away from the beautiful body in front of him. The long pale neck to the broad shoulders, those perfect abs, those hips... And good god that huge dick!Jonathan was hard.

Drew gulped audibly. "Like what you see?" Drew lifted his head and locked his wide eyes to Jonathan's.Drew tried to speak but found he couldn't. He could feel himself flush all over. "I was waiting for you." Jonathan said. He was getting comfortable on the pillows and cushions. Drew still couldn't speak. He didn't seem to be able to understand what Jonathan was saying. "I was so sure you would make a move sooner or later." Murmured Jonathan. He was still looking Drew in the eyes.

Drew found that he could finally speak. "You mean... W-what do you mean?" He sputtered. He took a few unconscious steps toward the bed. Jonathan stalking his movements with his eyes. "You know what I mean Drew. I waited so long for you to make your move but you never did." His voice was gaining volume with each words. Drew couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could it be true? It wasn't a dream? "So I decided to make MY move." Putting the accent on 'my' Jonathan stood up from the bed and stalked slowly towards Drew.

Faces inches away, Drew held his breath. Jonathan lifted a hand "tell me you want it as much as I do." Jonathan ordered. Drew released the breath he was holding and took his twin brother's hand in his own. He lowered it slowly and he could see hurt and confusion flashing in Jonathan's eyes. But Drew didn't let go of his brother's hand. He didn't stop until he was pressing it to his crotch. Jonathan's eyes grew wide and raw lust replaced the hurt in a second.

Letting his brother's hand go, Drew grabbed the back of Jonathan's neck and crashed their lips together. Jonathan responded immediately to the kiss. The kiss was frantic, desperate, years of repressed feelings and sexual attraction pouring into it. Drew felt Jonathan's strong arms circling his waist, molding their chest together. Drew moaned into the kiss. He could feel his brother's erection grinding his own.

Jonathan smiled against his lips and reached to unbutton Drew's dress shirt. Drew let him undress him. He did it slowly, taking his time to stare at each new part of naked skin. By the time Jonathan got to his underwear, Drew was panting with anticipation. Jonathan hooked his fingers in the waist band of his underwear and yanked them down in one swift motion. Drew inhaled quickly. He was hard, so hard. He kicked his underwear in a corner of the room.They were both naked. Finally.

He could feel his heart beating like crazy in his chest. Jonathan took his hand and guided him to the bed. He gently pressed him down on the pillows, slowly crawling over him. They kissed for what seems like hours. Taking their time now that the desperation was gone. They explored each other's mouths, tasting each other.

Drew wanted to touch his brother all over. He was roaming his hands anywhere he could reach. Jonathan was busy sucking a bruise on his clavicle. Drew started squirming, he needed more. He wanted some sort of friction, of release. "Please, pl-please Jonathan." He begged breathlessly.

His brother lifted his head and looked at him. He looked absolutely wrecked; pupils blown wide, hair all messy from being pulled on and lips swollen from all the kissing. "Tell me what you want Drew." Jonathan whispered. Drew wanted everything, he wanted to feel his brother in his mouth, in his hand, inside him... Everything. But he had to make a choice. Lifting his head a little, Drew whispered in his brother's ear: " I want to feel you inside me. I want you to fuck me." Jonathan moaned and kissed Drew filthily. "You're lucky I thought about everything." he said with a smile. He reached for the bedside table and took the little bottle standing on top of it.

Drew was so hard it was almost painful. He couldn't believe he was about to get what he longed to have for years now. Jonathan slicked his fingers and Drew opened his legs wider. The first finger to breech his entrance made him throw his head back moaning.

Jonathan took his time opening him up. One finger at a time, letting him adjust to the stretch. Drew was a writhing mess by the third finger. Fucking himself back and forth on his brother's fingers. "Fuck Jonathan, I'm ready! Please, just fuck me!" Moaned Drew.

His twin chuckled but blissfully complied. He lubed himself up and lined up to Drew's hole. Drew was shaking with anticipation and judging by the trembling hand on his hip he wasn't the only one. Jonathan slid in the head of his cock and both brothers groaned loudly. He slid in inch by inch, agonizingly slow. Drew's mouth was wide open and slack on pleasure. He could feel tears prickling his eyes. Jonathan's face was mesmerizing. His eyes were tightly shut and his mouth open in ecstasy. He never saw his brother looked this blissed out before and he was the one provoking that. It was a wonderful feeling. A tear escaped from one of his eye and rolled down the side of his cheek, "kiss me." Drew breathed.

Jonathan opened his eyes and bent down over Drew's body to kiss him. Balls deep inside, Jonathan shifted their position. Drew let him and kept kissing Jonathan all the while. Jonathan bent his body almost in half, putting his legs over his own shoulders. The new angle made them both moan. Like that their faces were inches from each other, breathing the same air.

Jonathan moved tentatively at first bringing little sounds from Drew. But soon enough he gained some speed. But it was still not enough. "Faster J-Jonathan! Fuck! Yeah like that!" Drew demanded. "Like that? You like that?" Jonathan asked a little breathlessly. Drew was moaning with each thrusts. "Ah. Ah-ahhh. Y-yes. Fuck." He moaned.

The slapping sound of skin on skin could be heard with the banging of the headboard hitting the wall in time with every thrusts. Drew was feeling shocks of pleasure rolling up his spine everytime Jonathan was hitting his prostate with each thrust. Digging his nails in his brother's back he could feel himself getting closer. "F-fuck I'm so close!" Jonathan went even faster, snapping his hips with a punishing force. "You'll come only from this. Only from my cock inside you." his twin ordered. Drew whined.

But the punishing rhythm did the trick. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. He dug his nails in his brother's ass cheeks and cried out as he came so hard he saw stars behind his eyelids. Spurting on both their stomachs, Drew was whispering Jonathan's name over and over again. It didn't take long for Jonathan to come as well. Thrusts going erratic, Drew felt him thrust as deep as he could one last time and groaned Drew's name as he came. Drew moaned at the sensation of come filling him up.

Jonathan put all his weight on Drew, totally spent. Drew petted his brother's hair trying to catch his breath. They stayed like that for a while. Just wallowing in the afterglow of their orgasms, caressing each other. Eventually Jonathan pulled out slowly gaining a little whine from Drew. Jonathan grabbed some tissues and cleaned Drew as best as he could. They both couldn't stop smiling goofily at each other. Drew knew that they needed to get back to the real world soon but for now he would enjoy being wrapped in his twin brother's arms like he always wanted: naked and riding the best afterglow of his life.

"I love you, Drew" Jonathan whispered in his ear.

Drew looked his brother in the eyes and whispered back: "I love you too, Jonathan."

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> liked the story ?? found any mistakes ?? leave me a comment and/or a kudos :)  
> you can find me on tumblr here: www.thedefenderrs.tumblr.com


End file.
